Through My Purple Eyes
by alyloves2read
Summary: This story is about my OC, Akira, and how she sees the war, and basically the world in her perspective. Or at least that's how it starts. She meets the Gaang and is reunited with an old friend, and a mystery man she once knew. What will happen? Who will fall in love with who? I don't really want to spoil it, but I have to write this. TOTAL SOKIRA! Please read and review!


**Hey Everybody! For those of you who don't know me, I'm alyloves2read, and I am a dedicated Avatar: The Last Airbender fan and FanFiction writer, but you can read about me in my profile. So anyways, for those of you who DO know me and read my other story Secrets and followed me and received an alert that I have posted a new story, and you have decided to check it out and that's why you're here right now, thank you for your support! Okay, well let me introduce you to this story a bit. This is about Sokka and my OC Akira, and how they fell in love. I'm just playing around with this for now, but I'm going to try using POV's for this story, and if you don't like the format, review and let me know, and I'll tweak it a bit. Also, in the story, the children are very smart at a young age, and you get married at 16. Okay, so basically, this isn't really the first chapter, it's more like a prologue, so it's going to be a little bit confusing in the fact that Chapter 2 will really be Chapter 1, and you get the rest. I also do this little thing called SOTU (Song of the Update), where I tell you songs that I either like, or I think fit in with the chapter. If it fits in the chapter, I think it's kind of fun to listen to the song as you read the chapter, kind of like when you're watching a show and the two characters that you've been waiting for who knows how long to get together are finally going to kiss and they have that love song in the background that sets the mood just how you've always wanted. You follow me? Okay, well, I have wasted a lot of words on this, and I apologize for that, so here it goes!**

**SOTU: Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar, and this is not supposed to go with the chapter, unless you want to try it out anyways, but it really won't make any sense, so what's the point… oh great I'm doing it AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any characters associated with the plot unless I tell you they are my characters, such as Akira, so yeah… READ AWAY!**

Prologue

Akira's POV:

I sat with the other three little girls around the wooden tea table. The feisty princess giggled as she zapped small lightning bolts at the feet of her butler, teasing him and watching him dance around to avoid the wrath of the 5 year old. He quickly set the tea on the tiny table and scurried away, nervous about that little girl's bending.

The girl on the princess's right hand side showed no emotion like she often did. She never said much, but if she did, the monotone she used drowned out any sense of excitement.

The one on her left suppressed a giggle and sipped on her tea in a girly manner, trying to avoid making fun of the "help".

Finally, I sat across from the princess and wondered what it was that made abuse so entertaining to her. I nibbled on a ladyfinger trying to hide my face of disappointment from my ill tempered friend.

"What's wrong, Akira? Do you think this is wrong? Do you feel guilty?" the princess snapped.

"Yes, well, no, but…" I stammered.

"Just as I thought. You're a weakling, a measly little sapling. I could snap you in half in a second. You have no idea how easy it is for royalty to get away with murder."

Ty Lee, the giggly contortionist gasped in shock at the drama that the little girl had created.

"Well, I just don't think that is a very nice thing to do to people."

"Well, I just don't think that you are cool enough to do it. " Azula teased.

"I can't do that anyways. You're the only bender here."

"Oh, is that so? I did not notice. Well, that surely gives me an advantage over you."

"I guess so…" I hesitated, not even letting on the slightest hint of my skills with swords.

"You better know so. I am the best, I am the princess, and nothing can stop me!" Azula screamed, pounding on the table and flipping it over.

"Look, Zuli, I don't want to start anything-"

"Well it looks like you're a bit too late, you've gotten yourself way deeper than just starting something. You can't get away with questioning me."

"I wasn't questioning anything, Azula, I was just suggesting that you be nicer to the servants."

"Wow, Kiri, I never knew you had it in you to stand up to me. Up until now, you made the right choice, but look who's been hiding under that sheet of shyness. Now you will regret saying anything."

"I never said anything!" I shouted. "You were the one who asked about it!"

"You raised your voice? How dare you! Have you no decency? I am ROYALTY, I am the PRINCESS! You must never speak to me in that manner ever again!"

"It really helps if you just show no emotion." Mai whispered to me.

"What was that, Mai? Are you gossiping about me? Wouldn't want the prince/ love of your life to find out that you were picking on his little sister." Azula whispered to Mai.

"Whatever." She groaned, rolling her big golden eyes.

By then I had already sat down and began eating a scone.

"Kiri, you're going to get fat if you keep eating like that."

I decided not to respond, understanding how much trouble I had already gotten into.

For the next 8 years after that, Azula and my arguments were always the same- started by Azula and ended by Azula. Never did I get to have the last word, until that one day. We had gotten in a major fight because I refused to put a poison ivy leaf in her uncle's tea. She snapped at me when I said nicely that I didn't want to do that to a close family friend. She threatened me with a blazing blue fire ball and I refused again. She threw it and I ducked.

"Oh you think you're slick, huh? You think that just because you dodge one fire ball you're the most amazing dodger ever? If I were looking to fight with that, I would have just fought with Ty Lee."

"Well, I may not be slick as the contortionist over there" I retorted, motioning to Ms. Giggles in the corner who was running up the wall again. "But I can defeat you in a second, bending, or no bending."

Unfortunately, I had been rambling on trying to show her up and was caught by surprise as the sphere brushed my arm, scorching my auburn arm to a crisp, exploding my arm with pain. I bowed to the clear winner of the battle and walked away bravely, not even letting a single tear slip from my glossy eye. I was immediately rushed to the hospital, and they offered me a scar healing, but I declined, realizing that looking at this scar every day will only increase my drive to defeat Azula once and for all.

A few days later, I was still in bedrest, and I awoke to Zuko's face. He was gently stroking the bandage wrapped around my arm. He pulled out a quill, and decided to sign his name on my bandage.

"Zuko, you do know that they change this bandage every day, right?" I asked him.

"So I guess I'll be back tomorrow" he whispered.

Sure enough, he was. Again, his face was the first thing I saw when I woke up. Every day after then was exactly that way. I would wake up and find him sitting at the foot of my bed, signing my big poster that has his signature scribbled all over. Once I was awake, we would run outside and play, and go to school together. I told him the poster would be worth millions some day, and he never believed me.

One little discovery he made changed so much in our friendship.

He decided that he was very curious, as all hormonal 13 year old boys are, and started snooping around in my drawers, searching for, well, you know what. He stopped for a second, and realized that what he was doing was wrong. He stepped away from the cabinet, the guilt already filling every inch of his being. He started slowly moving back, until he saw a glint in the lowest drawer that he had not checked. His curiosity got the best of him like it always did, and he began to tiptoe towards the cabinet. He slid the drawer open, and found it was filled with pictures.

Pictures of me, doing what I love most. In every photo, my sword was grasped in my hand, every single one of my swords was in one of those pictures. He began to look through them, noticing how skilled I was with so many different types of swords I had. Dual, single, special, you name it, I had it. He saw that glint again hiding under the images. He grabbed as much as he could fit in his arms and pulled the pictures out. But all he found was the bottom of the drawer.

He put all the pictures back, wondering if he was going insane. He closed the drawer gently, and he accidentally stabbed his knee with a pointy thumbtack on the floor.

"OWW!" he yelped, falling to the side in pain. When he fell, the knob turned with him, and suddenly, the drawer split into two. The top portion, filled with the pictures, closed back into the cabinet and the bottom portion remained open, revealing the glint he thought he saw. He pulled out the thumbtack from his knee, and slid back to the drawer again, still wincing from the pain. He looked inside and found a large array of swords, all strewn across the drawer. Each one of them had a handle carved with a flame creeping up towards the sky, and when he put one up to the sunlight, the flame seemed to reveal a swirly inscription of words. "All hopes and dreams need a nudge to come true." Wise words he heard his uncle say once.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, pretending that I had just woke up.

"Um, well, I, I didn't mean to… you use swords?"

"Well, I guess that's the end of that secret…" I mumbled.

"Why is this a secret?"

"I don't like telling people what I can do. It gives me the advantage of surprise."

"Well that makes sense."

"Why were you in my drawers, and how did you figure out how to open the secret compartment?"

"I was looking for… a quill! Yes, a quill! That's what I was looking for. A quill…"

"And how did you open the compartment?"

"I got hurt and I fell over, still holding the handle, and it opened. I swear, I didn't mean to."

"Okay, fine, you'll get away with it… this time. As long as you swear to never tell anyone about my talent."

"Okay, fine, only if you let me train you in the dual swords."

"What's the problem with my dual swords?"

"There's nothing wrong with your dual swords, I just think it would be better if you learned from a master."

"You're a Dual Sword Master?!"

"Would I lie to you?"

I gave him a little face, letting him know that he'd better watch what he said.

"Wow, I guess we both have our own little secrets, huh?"

"I guess so."

After that one crazy morning, we trained every day, about 2 hours in the morning and 3 in the evening. We became both best friends and Sifu and student. For about a year, we trained and I became a master as well.

Some time after he had turned 14, Zuko wouldn't stop talking about his father, and how he was the rotten apple of the patch in his father's eyes. How Azula was the only one his father loved. And some days, he would talk about his mother. His sweet, sweet mother. She was like a mother to me as well. My mom was with the war, I was against it. We hardly ever spoke. So instead, Zuko's mother made up for the utter disrespect my mom had for me. We cried, we laughed, we played, we smiled. All was well with us until the day Zuko was scarred like me, and banished from the Nation, along with his uncle.

With no friends and no Sifu, I had decided to go to Master Piandao and learn from him. I had been his apprentice for a few months, living with him as well. He became the father I never had.

My father was in the Army for the Fire Nation, and after killing thousands and thousands of people, he was killed himself by Ozai for being in the army and pretending to be a bender. After that, I swore I would avenge my father and fight the war, from the other side.

So anyways, we became father and daughter until one day, someone came to be trained by him. He was tall, very muscular, and a very dark tan. He had the shiniest blue eyes, like the clearest ocean. _He can't be from the Fire Nation! _I thought to myself. He bowed to my master and then deemed himself unworthy to be trained by him. The disappointment in his voice made me want to cry. Finally, he was accepted.

He was very creative, and he added a touch of joy to everything he did. He used a rock formation in the garden to build himself a lounge chair, and when he was asked to paint what he had seen when he got a quick glance at a waterfall, he added a sloppy rainbow and I giggled, hiding behind a bush, and when he turned to find the source of the faint laugh, I had already vanished.

He continued to do things with his imaginative, youthful touch, and when he had been able to defeat a strong man with a wooden sword, Master Piandao knew that he was ready for a real sword. He had requested he use a special material for his sword, and came back with a few friends, and a giant meteor. It was the most unusual thing the master and I had ever seen. This Sokka, was about to be the very first person to make a space sword.

He worked day and night, shirt off, sweat drizzling down his hard, dark muscles. I would watch from close, but always hidden. The Master would scold me for being so forward with revealing myself. I wasn't supposed to be there, so I often stayed hidden in the shadows when there were others who wished to be trained.

When his sword was finally done, he was ready to leave when suddenly; the master pulled out his sword and revealed that he knew Sokka wasn't from the Fire Nation, the only nation he was allowed to train. He was just about ready to slice him when the words fell from my lips and I screamed "NO!" Everyone stared in my direction. Again, I had already vanished, and everyone thought nothing of it. But the student had used the distraction to his advantage and grasped his sword as well.

The duel began. He utilized his surroundings. He made sure that he was always one step ahead of the master. He was clever, alright. Eventually, he had won and the master had a talk with him about being from the southern water tribe. As I closed the door behind him, he turned back in to say one last thing. He saw me. He looked into my purple eyes, and just stared at me for a second, without saying a word. I ran away quickly, wondering if he had felt the butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach as well.

**So, whatdya think? Did you like it? Was it long? Yes, yes it was… So, how do you like my OC? Like her? Love her? Wanna marry her? Well, that's not going to happen. So, just go ahead and write a review, and let me know what you thought of the story, and whether or not I should keep going with this. Until then, my readers!**


End file.
